Fanick Online
"YOU ARE SOMETHING" Fanick Online ''is a 2014 MMO released by Fanon Fun! Entertainment, as a reboot of Nickelodeon Fanon Alliance'' and Nick Fanon Universe. The game takes nods from DC Universe Online, GTA Online, Lego Star Wars, ''and ''Toontown Online and is set in 2025 in an alternate universe. It has been released on the IOS, Google Play, PS3, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, and PC. Plot Prologue: Paranoid or Prepared? It is 2025, and prosperity has come to Elysium. Things have become more laid back and calm and thus vulnerable. At this time, the Void Army strikes. Æ is kidnapped by a tribe who worship a black hole known as "The Void" and they plan to sacrifice them. The player character is a bounty hunter who sees the opportunities and follows the tribe into their dungeon, located on a mountain west of Elysium known as the Black Beauty. The player character hijacks a bi-plane, or flies to the Black Beauty and is attacked by the guards, known as Swarmers. Then, they enter the dungeon where they learn how to solve puzzles, level up, equip, and open treasure chests, as well as how to complete and manage missions. The player eventually reaches Floor -3, to find Æ knocked out. They advance and alert the tribe's slimy skinny leader, a man named Exor, who runs down the stairs. Using the player's unique movement style, Exor is caught and thrown down the stairs, as Æ is rescued. Exor drops a crystal that breaks, releasing the Void that desolates the dungeon, and the two are rescued mysteriously by a drone plane that barely escapes The Void. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising TBA Gameplay The game focuses on teamwork and action, trying to stay more similar to recent open-world games rather than the MMORPG formula used so often. The game allows you to explore the wide area of Elysium (later, more areas) that is split into different districts. The player can select from three movement styles to make travel easier. These are Speed, Flight, or Athletic. Speed allows you to run up walls and pull of speedy attacks, Flight allows you to fly, and Athletic allows for big jumps and quick moves. You can also hijack or buy cars, planes, helicopters, and more. The game uses destruction and persistence to create a real world, as the AI creates unique reactions to different attacks or interactions. Morality is up to the player, and not merely chosen in the beginning. The player starts out in the middle of the Morality bar, but choices made can change the bar over time, changing allies and missions. Morality determines the safe house for the character, the Syndicate HQ or Imperium HQ. Morality is shown by a bar in the HUD that goes from bright blue to dark red, with grey in the middle. Neutral characters can visit either safe house, but doesn't share every mission. Combat depends on which class is chosen, Marksman, Fighter, Tank, or Scientist. Marksmen attain various ranged weapons and have a targeting system similar to Gears of War, in a third-person shooter type combat. These guns do not need to be reloaded, but rather need to recharge. Fighters fight in high speed with various quick combos and athletic moves, mainly using melee weapons and energy attacks, similar to God of War. Tanks are the average tank of the game, with high defense but slow. They can pick up large objects and hurl them or swing them at foes, similar to The Incredible Hulk video game. Scientists can fire weapons similarly to Marksmen, however, they can also hack weapons and technology for more access or to protect team mates. They are similar to traditional Wizards and Healers in MMOs and the hacking aspect is similar to Watch Dogs. Players are urged to team up with other players, and this option is available after the Prologue. Players can befriend or fight other players. Players who are Level 25 can form groups to team up in battle. Players below this level can join. Chat is also an option, voice or text. The game's server decides what is available and what is censored. PvP takes three forms. Duel, where players can challenge other players and battle, Nick Fanon: The Fighting Game, an in-game simulator where players play as characters and battle in groups or battle royale in different maps, and Scuffleball, a sport where players are split into teams and each has a role. Runners attempt to score by getting the ball to the endzone, Guards, who defend these characters, and Scufflers, who attempt to attack the opposing runner. Leveling plays out in a basic way. XP is earned in missions and battles. For leveling, the player earns a skill point to spend on upgraded abilities, and earn more HP and SP. At Level 25, players can take up "Trials" to earn a secondary class. At Level 50, the player has reached the Level Cap and new difficult missions are unlocked, as well as new rewards. Players have ranks, depending on their level. They are Apprentice(Level 1), Knight(Level 10), Hero(Level 25), or Superhero(Level 50). There are two forms of currency, Coins and NFC(NickFanonCash). Coins are earned in-game and are used to buy items, Nick Fanon: The Fighting Game characters, gear, and more. NFC is less easily earned. It is given in-game as a reward for big long missions or grand feats. It can be used to speed up Respawning or orders, as well as skip certain things and buy exclusive gear and such. Missions TBA Characters TBA Add-Ons TBA Category:Video games Category:Mobile games Category:Wario's Stuff Category:MMOG Category:PS4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PS3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii U games Category:PC games